Talk:Kaname Tōsen
Ambidextrous I think he is ambidextrous along with Kyouraku and Lisa, because he wileded his sowrd in his left hand whne he wanted to slice off Shinji head. 19:14, Sept 6, 2010 (UTC) Domynyk Sonido - Episode 290 I think that now we can actually say that Kaname has used Sonido this time. He used it multiple time in episode 290 and there was the clear and distinct booming/static sounds that Sonido makes. In my personal opinion he should be labeled as Sonido Expert (atleast), if the admins decide that is indeed what he used. (BTW, I made this new section because the other had been closed and I didn't want to put anything in there to get it deleted as fast as I put it up. Sorry if I wasn't supposed to make another one but just had to get this out.) Thanks. Klross (talk) 12:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, as I said before, if it does indeed have that distinct sound (which has remained consistent across the series thus far), then I don't think there should be any problem with putting it in, so long as the anime reference is put in. I'd wait until more people who have seen the episode comment, since nobody else seemed to hear the sound the last time you brought this up. Mohrpheus (talk) 13:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) This is actually the first time I brought this up and I was planning to wait until more people saw the episode and commented. That is the reason I didn't change anything on Kaname's page. Thanks Klross (talk) 13:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) : I just finished the episode and that is indeed the sound used for Sonido. I think it would be appropriate to add that into the page, as he appeared to be quite proficient with it; enough so to shock Komamura with his speed. ---Ten Tailed Fox talk page 18:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Having watched it, I think it is clear that it is Sonido that he is using. I think it should be added to the article but it would definitely need an anime reference.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Manj brought it up before. Tosen was faster then expected but that doesn't mean its sonido. In addition, I am pretty certain that the so called "Sonido" sound effect was also used for Aizen in episode 283. Remembering back to the manga, "they used sonido" came up during this time to prove that Aizen, Gin and Tosen were all Vizards (hey, even I feel for that one) based on SPX and fast-movement lines. However, in the manga, the SPX and fast-movement lines were used even during flashback of the Barragan incident and most people would speak with some certainly that Aizen, Tosen and Gin were not Vizards when the recruited Barragan. Indeed, if you go back to episode 281, you'll hear that so called Sonido SPX when Aizen, Gin and Tosen arrive in Las Noches. So again, I object to SPX being used as evidence for sonido, when that SPX has been used for Aizen when he approached Harribel and during the flashback for Barragan. If we exclude the SPX, what do we have but Tosen being faster then usual. Which would be possible with just donning his mask and getting a power boost. So I am unconvinced. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I went back and took a look and the sfx of Tosen's movement, Sonido and Aizen's movement is all very similar, I cannot tell if they are all identical but it is too close to tell. We cannot confirm that Tosen used Sonido--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ouch. All well then. The only conclusive way to tell would be to check the Japanese onomatopoeia of his high-speed movement, but I don't think he ever even used it in the manga, so that's out the window. Mohrpheus (talk) 19:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) There was a signifigant difference in the sound of Kaname using Flash Steps (without the mask) and after donning it, the sound of his Sonido (which I personally think it is). Aizen using what sounded to be something similar (but not the same sound) to the sfx that Sonido makes when he used his Flash Steps could have been a mistake as I only heard the sound made when he used it one time (could have been a sfx mistake). But that's not for me to decide by myself as I do not work for the animation company making the show. Tosen however used it A LOT (not yelling) in his battle with Komamura. Most people are more than sure that what he used had the Sonido booming sound. We also have to take into consideration the fact that Tosen has developed his hollow powers FAR beyond the Vizard's hollow abilities (that we have seen thusfar), so there is a strong possibility that he did indeed use Sonido which is a common hollow skill as is the high speed regen he uses (another skill no Vizard has used so far). As for the speed in itself (being included on his page under Hollowfication), we could simply put that he is a Sonido expert/master (whichever) because it was rather apparent that he had exceptional skill in his movements to qualify for atleast expert. Mind you I am just one person and for the most part we must agree before anything is changed but this is just my opinion from what I have seen/heard from Tosen's movements. If the sfx for Sonido isn't considered then I believe we should take off the sfx (booming/static sound) mentioning on the Sonido page. Just my opinion. Thanks all. Klross (talk) 03:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) There is inconclusive evidence to support saying that Tosen used Sonido--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:27, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Tosen's Resurrección Tosen - Grillar Grillo.jpg|Tosen's Resurrección Close-up Grillar_Grillo.jpg|distance (291) Well, with the release of Bleach 290, we got Tosen's Resurrección. We didn't get much good shots of it, and I managed to pan this together, as it was the best one I could find (aside from a very distant shot from standing behind Komamura, which is very distant, and likely harder to make out clearly). I'm wondering should we put this up now, or should we wait until the next episode for a possible better shot? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I say wait, this is a pretty bad shot so if we don't get anything next week, we can always put this up.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) won't the size of his resurreccion make it pretty hard to get a good picture? i mean with the wings and everything?Licourtrix (talk) 00:03, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, it looks like we have no choice. Because the anime never wants to just use the same shots as from the manga.... [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 15:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I saw some images we could use. Some have his full body, but they don't look like this one.--Kuzer (talk) 19:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Best shot I could get from ep291 showing the whole thing. 21:36, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'd go with Yyp's 291 shot. It is a bit blurry because of the distance, but it does portray Tosen's entire Resurrección instead of most of it. So unless we get more options, I say we go with Yyp's 291 shot. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Looks like that will be our best shot then. Its quality is slightly worse, but it is better overall. Perhaps if we can get a higher quality shot? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 04:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I found the shot, but I couldn't get a Higher quality version. The scene is blurry in itself due to the distance and the position. But there's nothing better in the episode. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:08, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Tosen's friend The new episode (290) has a better shot of Tosen at her corpse than the current one in the History Section. Can it be changed?Grimmjow2 (talk) 17:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ability Gifs TosenGreenThing.gif Los Nueve Aspectos.gif I made some gifs for Tosen's ability. Use them if you like. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ressureccion Placement A small question, but shouldn't Tosen's ressurection fall under his Hollowfication? I mean, he didn't have the ability before he was Hollowfied, I may be wrong here- and I won't change it myself until confirmation.--Lavaros (talk) 11:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) The reasons for this layout are explained in (both) the archives above. But in short, Resurreccion is a sword release, not part of the Hollow mask. So that is why it is where it is. 11:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC)